deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiren vs Thanos
0846D518-C8EA-40D7-97E1-131BAFEA91DD.png|Made by SuperSaiyan2Link 2B04C3E4-7071-401E-8E03-F65613AC64FE.jpeg|Made by KingZuma 03A046C8-4792-4111-97EB-7A9BFAF53807.png|Made by Pistashio TV E7026321-A798-4BCF-B967-EF12138BAE63.jpeg|Made by KingZuma D0C4B384-D549-4F0C-BF2D-6B249B63E840.jpeg|By King Zuma 4D54D494-882F-4479-A407-4703560BE917.jpeg|Thumbnail by KingZuma 4EFA480E-4CCB-4B13-B12C-1EB8E288BB18.jpeg|By KingZuma Description In the fight between two of the most powerful humanoid characters in history who will win? Would Jiren the Universe 11 Champion and his allies the Pride troopers rise in victory or will Thanos the Mad Titan wipe them away? Will this be a repeat of Infinity War or will the super hero team walk away victorious? Figure out the answer in today’s thrilling Death Battle, where it’s Pride Trooper vs Marvel part two Interlude Gerona: Power is relative, but some beings become obsessed with it and may suffer from extremist behaviors like our grey combatants one using power for “balance” and the other for justice. It’s Infinity War but with a different super hero team Nero: Like Jiren the Gray, the Ace in the Hole of Universe 11 and his teammates the Pride Troopers Gerona: And Thanos the Mad Titan, one of Marvel’s most dangerous foes. And his deadly cult like following the Black Order Nero: I am Nero and she’s a Gerona and we analyze the fighters, skills, Arsenal’s, and sources to see who would win a Chaos Battle ((Cue intro)) Pride Troopers G: After a suggestion by the Saiyan Son Goku, the King Of the Omniverse Lord Zeno decided to hold a fighting tournament between Universes to determine the fate. The winning Universe would receive a wish from the Super Dragon Balls and the losers were to be wiped from existence. N: What a bonehead! Goku can’t even comprehend his actions. Well than again Zeno was going to erase the Universes anyway so it’s a blessing. One if these Universes was Universe 11, a Galaxy devoted to justice or fighting crime. The Team consisted of Super-Hero figures called Pride Troopers, the team consisted of Kettle, Zoiray, Tupper, Vuon, Cocotte, Kunshee, and General Casserale. They were led by he Big three Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren G: Why does this Universe need super heroes you may ask? Well the Universe had struggled with cirminals and monsters for years who did stuff like typical crime, robbery, and killing Little Jiren’s Parents. Kind of like Gotham Nero: Universe 11’s Pride Troopers are proud heroic warriors and hr strongest of their universe and we’re chosen to fight in the Tournament of Power. A Tournament where 8 Universes fought to push other warriors off an arena like Smash bros ''' G: The Warriors of Universe 11 are the strongest fighters yet the fodder warriors were wiped off the arena by the likes of the Androids, Universe 6 Saiyans, and Goku. The plan was to let the aces Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren reserve their energy until they are needed '''N: It wasn’t until Kettol, Zoiray, Tupper, Vuon, Cocotte, Kunshi, and Casserale get eliminated that the big three finally decides to fight G: All of the Pride Troopers are capable of great teamwork, flight, and firing ki blasts in the shape of balls, Utilizing poses called the Justice Poses andncan even utilize group attacks. '''N: These Group Attacks include the United Justice Stream where they all fire a giant blast. In he anime Chocotte, Kahseral, And Zoiray used it but it was mentioned Vewon was supposed to use it, so it’s implied they can all use it, Dyspo and Kahseral can use the Double Canon Maximum to make a giant ki ball, Double Pride Spin where Tupper and Zoiray create a giant fricking Tornado, and Group Rush where they all rush their foe with rapid flurries of punches, kicks, and strikes Kettol Vewon Cocotte Zoiray General Kahseral Tupper Kunshee Dyspo Top Jiren N: Universe 11 is a mess. Kind of like Gotham. There a kid named Jiren lost his parents and his mentor by some form of monster. Young Jiren decided to Than devote his life for the pursuit of power G: And alongside Jiren the strongest warriors were Pride Troopers who fought against evil and were super hero’s. And they later found Jiren to fight in the Tournament of Power Black Order Proxima Midnight Corvus Glaive Black Dwarf Supergiant Ebony Maw Thanos Death Battle Part I Thanos vs. Avengers Part II??? World of Void Part II The Strongest Mortal vs a Balanced God Part III The Battle Makes a Desperate Turn Part IV Of Limits Broken And Destruction Created Conclusion Whats Next Trivia Category:KingZuma Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Season Finale Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:Team Vs Single Combattant Category:Marvel vs Dragon Ball Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:Shounen Jump vs Marvel Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles